OFF RWBY
by DarkZexi
Summary: Welcome, to the new world of Remnant, you had been assigned to a certain being to watch over him on his long and dangerous journey as he explores the land in order to purify and discover any mysteries across the land as he also discovers new allies and enemies that he would encounter as his story progresses. [Rated M for gore, and mayor language on future chapters]
1. The Prologue

OFF!RWBY

_A/N: This is my first story that I had decided to post on this website and more specifically, this part of it which is the RWBY tag, I had indeed interacted with quite a handful of authors on during my time here. Regardless, I felt like it was my turn to place an idea here and see how you, **The Reader **would react and feel about this following story's progression._

_This story is based around the game OFF by Mortis Ghost which I highly recommend as it would also help you get a better visual on the environment of the following story. RWBY also being Monty's but enough copyrights._

_Enjoy._

_-DZ_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welcome, you are what they call 'The Reader', am I right? In that case I am pleasured to find you. As you may know, today is a really special day, because today you had been assigned to watch over a certain being called 'The Batter' also know as Jaune Arc, his name is not as important as his tittle as you may think. The reason of this, is because he has an important mission to accomplish, and its your job to walk him through it. We will begin this journey on 'ZONE 0' a small island which is located by the outskirt of 'ZONE 1', known as 'Vale' by its former citizens, be on your guard out there, you never know what you might find...Oh! I almost forgot, you need to find a certain being, 'The Judge' is what she calls herself, that's all, you may go now.<strong>_

_-**Wake up Batter, that day has come-**_ and with that soft whisper, Jaune woke up from his slumber quite fast before he equipped himself with his weapon in hand, "Who there? Where am I?" he began questioning this mysterious voice, _-_**_Time for you to begin your journey-_ **"..." Those few words left The Batter quiet while he looked around at his environment, the floor he found himself on was made of metal which led out an odd smell and saw water around the edge of his location, luckily there was enough space for him to walk around to avoid touching the water and was high enough to not let the water hit the ground he was standing on, "What do you want me to do?" He asked again to the mysterious voice before carefully looking to behind him as he heard a loud 'thumping' sound, a metal path was presented which as he kept noticing his location, found a rather big tower with a large green light emerging form the tip of it, _-_**_keep going, and you would find out-_ **That response only made him nod and while he walked down the path to most likely encounter whatever made that loud noise a very short while ago.

He saw a small hut in front of the building which was no more then one floor high and what he calculated was 13 foot wide with a grey-ish green paint that matched the long building which was connected too, "There cannot be any other living being on this part of Zone 0, so I must assume that you are only a mere figment of my imagination." A female voice said as the figure walked out of the hut, the woman presented to him was around his age but probably a few inches shorter then him, a short white longs-sleeve jacket with dark outlines even so the sleeves were rolled up, black pants with combat boots, he kept inspecting the woman before meeting her stare which showed him that she had yellow eyes with long raven hair but notice some oddly shaped and slightly pointed objects at the top of her head. "Nevertheless, I will introduce myself, I am Blake Belladonna, also know as 'The Judge', and I am aching to know your name, dear elusory interlocutor" Blake said with a small bow while going back to looking at him with a curious look while a smile was being formed, "I'm Jaune Arc, 'The Batter' if you may be please, I've been assigned to a sacred mission" Jaune said sternly with a serious expression while responding to Blake's suggestion on him to introduce himself.

"That is a pleasure. However, it is not the puppet I was addressing, but the puppeteer controlling it. What is your name, dear puppeteer?" Blake asked with a sly smile while she glance upward with her head only looking slightly up at the sky, "It's name is 'The Reader'. It cant talk to us, however, it can hear and see everything that is happening around us, or me more specifically" Jaune pondered with the same tone but with a more aggressive look due to her insult. "Even though you too are but an nonexistent apparition in my eyes, let it be said that I am delighted to meet you as well, dear reader" Blake continued with her slime only growing slightly more which made Jaune feel unease, "I believe we're in need of your services" Jaune said calmly trying to not agitate Blake after taking a glance at her sharp teeth during her smiles.

"Many people are in need of my services, you know. Everybody loves cat faunus" Blake said with a giggle at her own joke which only got a stressed sigh from Jaune, "Back on point, What sort of services could I offer to you Batter?" Blake asked with a more serious tone this time while keeping her eyes back too staring directly into Jaune's at all times during their conversation, "I have a mission to fulfill, I must purify this world" Jaune responded with his frown slowly dying down after noticing she was taking his side of the conversation seriously by now, "There is no objective more laughable then yours. But, I accept to serve you as a guide through this area, if it is of any help to you" Blake said as she stepped further from Jaune while gesturing him to follow which he nodded while responding with a 'Thanks'. Surprisingly, only a few steps forwards and she jumped on top of the hud she came out off and jumped again to get access to a balcony on the second floor of the building he expected not to climb from the outside, "Weird cat-lady" Jaune murmur while Blake kicked down a ladder to make him climb towards her location, "Allow me to confess that you are quite vivid for a phantasmagorical being" Blake commented while Jaune finished climbing the ladder and was now standing in front of her, "Are you in fact be another creature of flesh and soul?" She asked while blocking the way to the next ladder.

"I think so..." Jaune said as he looked down to his hands and legs as he moved them to assure she was right, "...yeah, I am" he continued after stopping from moving his limbs and focusing back to Blake, "I apologize for the mistake Batter, but you didn't you interrupt me after saying such poor mistake?" Blaked asked, but before even letting Jaune respond she kept talking while placing her hand against her chin while crossing her other arm to provide support on the one that was placing the hand on her chin, "This is relatively bizarre, I must say, for you are the first living being I was given a chance to encounter in this lieu, I had in fact concluded that Zone 0 was an empty land, but apparently I was misled" , but right as Jaune was about to interrupt her while even moving his hand forward to catch her attention, she kept going regardless, "However, dear Batter, There are living being on the other zones. But unlike here, those territories you have the risk of hostile black creatures that will attack you in to most violent manner if you are caught with your guard down", sadly after Jaune's poor attempts on getting her attention failed once again, she said something that managed to get him even more irritated, "You dont seem hostile and would most likely get killed on those terrifying territories, would you like me to teach you for to fi-" She was quickly interrupted as a loud cracking noise that made her flinch and move back finally made her stop talking, " I sincerely apologize, but can you repeat that again?"

Jaune with a small smile on the side of his lip as he hit the wall of the building hard enough with his rather long metal bat which had blue strips at its base that worked as a handle and a dark yellow insignia on the front side of the bat which made an image of two arcs. This set of actions only made Blake do the same long and creepy smile which made Jaune feel a slight but of regret for making her do that, "So are you pretending to be able to handle the bat with virtuosity without even needing my wise pieces of advice?" Blake asked with an obviously fake hurt tone before a small yet creepy giggle came from her as she placed her hand on the ladder before starting to climb it, "I hope for you that you state is more than hot air meant to impress me..." She stopped climbing the ladder to look back at him, "...Because that would be taking a high risk out there, but I will assume you can show me what you are capable off before I let you loose in a populated land", Jaune was about to say some slightly passive-aggressive insults at her for once again making fun of him as she quickly began to climb the ladder which left Jaune by himself, "I will teach that cat a trick or two" He said with a smile as he himself started to climb the ladder...by much of his annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN There you have it, a small prologue to a story which will have [hopefully i am able to make]longer chapters which would take quite a bunch of them to get to each ZONE or every special areas after all. Anyway, any comments and critics/reviews would be highly appreciated as it might help me to make a better story just for all of you._**

**_-DZ_**


	2. Zone 0 and The Nothingness

_**A/N So, here is the next chapter, even its another small one in comparison to the prologue, but i promise it would be the last one this size now that the other Zones are alot bigger and alot more would happen on each one as we progress with the storyline. Nevertheless, hope you are enjoying the story, i will see you on the next one.**_

-DZ

After making his way up over the tall and narrow ladder, Jaune found himself on the rooftop of the building with Blake once again taunting him to follow her down a set of steps which led to the last floor of the building. A loud groan was heard from our fellow Batter as he now realized he was about to make his way down the whole building but this time from the inside, "Blake why are you making me walk and climb this whole building?" Jaune asked her while he went down the steps and into the room only to found her leaning on a pillar that he assumed blocked his way to the bottom floor, "I will teach you how to fight Jaune, just the basics so you wont utterly kill yourself at one point of this story" Blake said with her sly smirk never leaving her while walking forward only a few steps, making her be in front of Jaune at a reasonable distance, "If you so think you are skilled enough with that fancy metal object on your back, show me" And with that, She adjusted her gloves tighter and quickly made a fist with both of her hands revealing three sharp claws coming out of each glove.

"Any rules you would like to apply before I accidentally homerun your teeth out?" Jaune asked with a cocky smirk as he pulled out his bat and went into his combat pose -**A simple batting pose, like when baseball players are getting ready to hit the ball Reader- **That weird voice made Jaune flinched at the sudden appearance of it but when his attention led back to Blake, she was already half way on a leap heading straight towards him with her claws getting close to him at a dangerous speed. "Whoa!" What the only word he managed to say in surprise after he luckily was fast enough to block the Judge's attack, "A small 'get ready' would be appreciated next time!" Jaune said with a grunt while managing to push her back and refocus back to her. "The grim wont wait for you to be ready next time Batter, always be on your guard" Blake responded while going back to her combat pose, "To pass through here, you need to use your cerebral organ more. You know, your brain?, the one squishy organ that is inside of your cranium?" She taunted with a giggle before noticing a quick grey blur heading straight towards her.

She attempted to counter-attack his a jab of her claw but the Batter dodge right under it giving him a clean hit on the Judge's stomach. "Gah!" Was the yelp she yelled as she was send straight to the pillar she once rested her back on was now with a small crack on it due to the hit she received for not following her own advice. "Hold!" The Judge said as she moved her hand forward to stop The Batter's next deadly hit which she managed to stop as he stopped mid-swing and went back to his casual pose while placing the bat back into the holster on his back, "I can see now that you have the strength to battle me and with a high risk of me loosing and dying at you hand, but striking me down would only let you stranded on this Zone".

He calmly walk towards her to help her stand which she calmly declined after walking to the side of the pillar, revealing a set of buttons which only went from '1' to '4' which she clicked in a order of 1-2-3-4 that made Jaune confused at her simple password for this floor. "Lets head on to the next floor, I have more to teach you as we go down" She said calmly while still holding her stomach and gesture him to walk first but as he did she slipped a small card under her shirt that made her bruise disappear almost instantly as she placed the card on it.

"What are you teaching me no-" Jaune's voice was cut off by a sudden kick on his back that made him jump the last couple of steps but not getting his footing correctly making him stagger and turned to look at her to yelled. "What was tha-GAH!". She didn't gave him a time to finish his sentence once again when she slashed him on his chest with her claws, leaving 3 bright red lines on his outfit indicating he was now injured but now bleeding at her sudden attack, "This is your next lesson dear Batter" The calm tone only made Jaune flinch even more as he attempted to recover the unprovoked attack but his thought were cut off as she keeled down next to him only to place the same small card on his torse which after a faint glow made his injuring disappear and conveniently fix his outfit. "What was that?" The batter asked as she stood up and shortly after helped him up too.

"Those are called 'Lucky tickets' they help you regenerate any sort of bruise and cut you might get during your battles that would easy get yourself hurt on if you aren't cautious" she explained calmly while walking to another pillar that was just like the previous one, blocking their way to the bottom floor until Blake found the similar panel but with the number from '1' to '8' which the code seemed more complicated then the previous one as she took longer to punch in the code to make the pillar move out of the way to reveal a new set of stairs that the to the next floor down, "She did that on purpose..." Jaune murmur as he quickly followed her down the set of stairs.

"Ahahaha!, finally! After all this tiring exertion, the eagerly awaited recompense make its entrance to the scene!" Jaune heard The Judge say as she walked slightly faster the usual to a small black and without writing on the cover book which she quickly grabbed and sat down on the floor only to completely start putting her focus on the piece of literature ignoring that Jaune was still standing on the other end of room wondering what exactly just happened to the serious and scary looking companion he just got, "Blake? There is still a pillar blocking the door..." He said calmly as he walked in front of her but even after all his efforts, he could get her attention no matter what he was doing. 'think Batte- I mean Jaune, think Jaune, where could the code be that I haven't checked' he thought after he remember that small hut she came out off a while back on their first encounter, he was about to walk all the way back to the top floors and down the ladders before noticing a doorway from were he was a view form the water, 'it cant be'

"oh..my god" Jaune exclaimed as he saw the metal pathway he saw her the first time plus the two ladders and balcony they once's walked pass, 'did she really made me take the long way AROUND this damn door?!' he thought as he was walking towards the small hut and after entering he saw two small chest that were slightly open, and a set of number with writing on the wall which was '4-4-8-2-8-7 'ENTER' "Quite peculiar" Jaune said as he looked at the chest and simply kick them open only to find two card that said 'LUCK' on it, 'those must be the tickets she was talking about, I wonder if there are more on the ne- oh..' his thought were stopped as he saw what looked like a silvery beef jerky with the label 'SILVER FLESH' and on the back said, 'When your area needs a small refill!'. "She keeps getting weirder and weirder".

He walked back into the room only to find her in the exact same position with her eyes completely fixed on her book while he walked passed her to the keypad and punch in the numbers in order after he heard a rather quiet locking noise and notice the other door was slowly opening as noting she didnt even more or was probably not even breathing by how steady she was, "I..will go now?" He said as he slowly walked towards the door with his eyes fixed on her before shrugging and kept walking towards the door and found another narrow metal pathway with led to a platform with a floating red box on the middle.

"Huh? Whats that?" He questioned as he walked towards it but before he could set a foot on the platform a familiar voice made him flinch, "That is an accessory that is going to be especially helpful on your purifying quest, dear sportive and strong friend. That cube, hovering in midair as you have likely noticed. But nevertheless, You will be able to differentiate it from similar ones by the contrast of bad taste it imposes to your view of its clashing color, defying any sensible course of plastic arts"

She walked next to him and continued explaining after noticing his still confused expression, "Allow me to explain better for the both of you, This red cube is of undeniable use, aside from rendering the entirety of your health is capable of sending you to 'The Nothingness'" She kept explaining before he managed to stop her by placing his hand on her shoulder, "Can you stop being so cryptic with your odd vocabulary and explain in a simple way we can understand?" He said with a serious and annoyed tone as she just frowned at his request, "Very well, The Nothingness is a lieu of transition where you can travel from one point to another" She notice how The Batter sigh in relief at her more simplistic explanation which, "See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Jaune said with a smile and kept walking towards the box and stopped before touching it, "Are we going to meet again?" He asked her as he turned to look at her.

Taken aback from his question The Judge flinched slightly with a small tint of pink on her cheeks, "Do not worry, I too travel a lot through the different Zones of the world. So we would meet more then once without a doubt, my dear Batter" A small smile left her lips after seeing him nod and replied, "See you in Zone 1 Judge" He said as he touched the red cube and was quickly teleported to an area that would make him wish he would never set foot on it.

"W-Where am I?" Jaune murmur as he look around to see...nothing. All he saw pure darkness around him, he look at what he was standing only to find a green platform that looked like someone just splatter a bit of green plaint on the ground and added a red dot on the middle of it. He panicked at the sound of whispers that seem to from within The Nothingness but he is seeing no one near him or even around him that could be making all those noises and whispers. "I-I need to move, now!" Jaune yelled as he looked at similar splatters of green with red dots on him as he instantly thought he needed to reach the closest one, but the whispers got louder and with that other whispers attempted to shush the others as they get louder and louder until finally when he thought the whispers felt like they were right on his ears they started to die down.

He didnt even thought, that was his chance to run towards the point as he heard the whispers start to rise up again but before they could get louder he jumped and landed on the red spot only to find three bright light around him that consumed teleported him to what he thought was a new area. Just like before, he looked at ground he was standing on found himself on another platform which was lime green which turned a darker shade just a few steps from him. He stepped forward from the platform he stood on to follow the pathway which was wet even if it was high enough from the water to be wet from the ocean water, he looked up, and saw rain.

"Its raining here?" he questioned himself as he kept walking, the raindrops were a slightly redder then usual as he moved his hand in front of him to inspect the what he assumed could be water, but decided to shrug it off for later, "Even the ocean water is different.." He murmur while he kept walking up the pathway while taking glances at the pink-ish ocean around him which was forming calm waves regardless of the light rain while passing by another red cube and kept walking forward and notice how the pathway turned into a ramp that lead him to what he assumed was a stopping place for trains as he saw a small one stopped on the rails. "huujghh..." He turned to find one person leaning on the safety rails of the platform to his left, looking down and with a small bit of black smoke coming out of his mouth as he breath out.

"Hello?" Jaunes said to the man which managed to get his attention and looked up at him, this 'man' was dressed up somewhat formal, a white longs-sleeve button up shirt that was tugged in on his black pants, wearing a black tie around the collar of his shirt, "Hi...this is the train #1...is a really useful means of transport...to get to zone 1" The man said to him, "Do you know what part of Zone 1 I am?" Jauned asked which only got a creepy exhale from the man, letting out slightly more black smoke from his mouth before responding, "Yes...but you need to take the train...this is only a small station...just go..." And with that, the man seemed to lost all interest from him. As in cue, Jaune stared to walk away from him and towards the train before noticing a sign saying "WELCOME" with the 'E' being written backwards as he got inside the train.

"To zone 1" Jaune said as he saw the inside of the train displaying a message on a digital and narrow screen before the letters slid off screen to reveal 'DAMIEN' "huh. I guess Damien must me near Vale, this cant be as bad" He said before taking a seat and saw how the train was moving through the railroad and giving a great view of the pink-ish ocean on both the sides, "This seems like it could take a while...i think I deserve a small rest for now" Shortly after that, he took a quick nap while thinking if he would actually meet The Ju-Blake, he was wondering if she would meet up with him again as she said.


	3. Zone 1: The Smoke Mines

**A/N This chapter probably took longer then expected due to my now ex-editor who couldn't and most likely didn't want to work on the story. So I am back to solo editing this story and I would appreciate any feedback on the story in the reviews. If I notice some negative feed back then I would most likely try to find a new editor that has the time for the story. Regardless, here is chapter two. Zone 1 -The Mines-**

**Enjoy, -DZ**

**Chapter 2: Zone 1 -The Mines-**

Just as our dear Batter was enjoying his non-important dreams about successfully ending his sacred mission, the sudden stop from the train not only manage to rip him off his land of dreams, but also his seat as he quite literally went flying off of it. "WHOA-OH MY GOD!" Jaune screamed and muttered while rolling on the train's floor for a short period of time until the it eventually stopped. "Self memo...ugh...never nap inside any trains" Jaune once again murmur as he stood up and wipe out any sort of dust from his uniform while walking toward the door which was now opening.

While stepping out of the train to solid ground he notices that the rain still hasn't stopped and the big sign at the end of the platform saying 'DAMIEN' with the 'E' reversed just like the last sing. He walked towards the man who was standing by the edge of the platform who oddly enough was staring at the pink-ish colored ocean. "Hello? Are you oka-" Jaune was suddenly interrupted by the man's words while still keeping his everlasting stare into the horizon, "Train #2 hasn't been active for a long time...my friend was in it...i hope he is ok ", and that was Jaune's cue to simply walk away to the ramp at the other end of the platform.

While walking down the lime-green ramp, he sees some building ahead and a more people with mining helmets on talking to each other near what Jaune thought was the entrance to a cave, "Uhm...uh...A Visitor?" questioned a new voice that caught Jaune's attention, "...?" Jaune gestures him to keep talking with a nod as the man with the mining helmet kept talking, "I...Uh...Welcome to the dust mines. Uh...may I know who you are? Are you an inspector?" The man asked as he kept a safe distance from Jaune while keeping an eye on him.

"No, I'm Jaune Arc, but call me The Batter" Jaune answered bluntly the man's question, "I've come to exterminate the impure spirits" He kept saying while grabbing the handle of his bat to emphasize his goal in this Zone. "The...Batter...The...impure spirits?...Are you some sort of...prophet? Or perhaps a man of belief?" The man kept questioning Jaune while not moving an inch from his spot as black smoke came out of his mouth while exahilng.

"Yeah, something like that I assume" Jaune answered with a shrug while not minding the questions he was begin asked, "I...Who sent you?" The man asked again which only made Jaune sigh at the more questions he was probably would've to answer, ""Nobody. I'm being led by a being called 'The Reader'" Jaune responded while taking a quick glance up at the sky before looking back at the man, "Ah. I dont know him...He must be a member of the superior personnel...In any case that's good...It means our request have been acknowledge...Here, I am going to explain you where we are..."

**-A/N The following explanation doesn't really affect the future visuals of the story, but I felt like this needs to be parted of the story to get the feel of or the meaning of this part of Zone 1, this could only happen 4 times around this whole story so you can skip those parts if you want, I will mark when this one is over so we can go back to the regular story–**

"Um...You're at the 'Smoke & Dust Mines of Damien', The southern part of Zone . Here, we send workers into deep tunnels to unearth metal and dust from ground, freeing embedded smoke and minerals that was trapped in the depths. Thanks to a variety of tools we able to put some of it into bottles, which The Queen sends to the other Zones. The rest of it flows free, forming the air that our lungs inhale and exhale...Uh...So we can live..."

"As the first of four elements...It's an important element..._Because without smoke, People would have nothing to breathe..."_

**-A/N End of explanation, here the rest of the story- **

"Uh...There we are...And so...Finally...uh...How do I put this?" The man asked himself and leaving enough silence for Jaune to finally talk and ask back, "Where are the impures?" He asked with an annoyed tone after he had to listen to what he thinks was an useless explanation.

"Uh...yes, There we go. There are many grims in the mines. They are becoming more and more aggressive with out any sort of provocation. But uh, in fact, it would be better if you didnt enter the mines...Because...the regulations forbids visitors to access them. So, uh, here's what we're going to do.. There's an annex tunnel that nobody ever goes to, but a miner went in there some time ago...And he saw something strange, he said. Nothing like the usual tools, So I thought...maybe...it's the one of the alpha of the grim." The man explained as he looks to his left and pointed at the small set of tunnel with a small sigh saying 'Storage'

"Let me guess, you want me to inspect that tunnel and if I do that you are gonna let me get in the mines?" Jaune said as he crossed his arms, already knowing what he was going to ask him to do, "Yes...we would highly appreciate that...thank you..." The man said as he walk back in a small building to his right. "Well, time to get the job done." And with that, Jaune started to walk towards the tunnel before a voice stopped him, "Mister!"

"Mister Mister!" A small voice was yelling towards him as he stopped and turned only to find a small child with some round brown ears on the top of her head, she was wearing a white short dress with some gray pants and black shoes, "Wait!, I have something for you!" The child kept screaming at him until she stopped in front of him. "What is it?" Jaune asked as he knelled down to meet the girl's view, "I heard you said something about taking care of the bad grims! So I wanted to give you this!" The girl said while reaching for something on her back pocket and pulled out a luck ticket and handed to him. "For you!" Said the girl happily after Jaune nodded and grabbed the ticket from her.

"Thank you, now go back inside your house, its not safe to run around with this rain" Jaune said calmly, he knows that this child could mean no harm to him as she nodded and walked back to the small house where the man came out off, "Okay, back to what I was doing"

He walks down the set of purple stairs into the clean and also purple tunnel, it was well lit making him be able to see a familiar figure at the end of the tunnel, "Wait... could that be?" He asked himself as he walked towards the figure which was moving left to right slightly as if it was inspecting something.

"Hello?" Jaune said before the figure turned around and was greeted with a familiar face, "Well well, who do we have here? Is that not only The Reader and his picturesque jumping bat, The Batter?" The Judge said as she saw Jaune with a small smile on her before noticing his face turned a bit confused, "Are you the alpha grim?" Jaune asked with a tone that she knew was a serious one, 'he cant be that thickheaded' "Haha, no no, certainly not, you will recognize an Alpha when you see one. I am only passing through as you can see, not unlike the smoke which is being extracted from this pale and metallic place."

"Do you know where to find it tho?" Jaune asked her, which she responded with a nod, "I believe I know where the one you are taking for a hit can be found" Blake then gestures him to follow her and only walked a few steps until Jaune notice what she was talking about, "To tell you the truth, I am perplexed. I think it is one of those peculiar objects called an Add-On" She explained while attempting to touch it, only for the spherical object to float away from her hand.

The floating circle was quite big, not as big as Blake, but it was almost at her height. It was glowing a faint bronze color with a tint of red and had what it seemed a symbol that looked like a circle being crossed by a spear, "I have very well tried to approach it, but the operation has failed systematically so far, But now that you are here...maybe you, one who does not have a physical order, could succeed in affiliating this spiritual entity" Blake explained as she turned back to him, but didn't notice the spherical also moving to the side slightly, almost as if was trying to get a glimpse of him.

"I will give it a try" Jaune said as he walked pass Blake and as he reached his hand to touch the object, it almost instantly moved near him and moved to his back while letting out a warm light form it, "What an exceptionally intriguing phenomenon...I must admit that I remain perplexed by this unexpected, metaphysical reaction..." Blake murmur loud enough for him to hear while he was looking over his shoulder to see the Add-On following him where his back was.

"Fair enough, it seems like I cant get rid of It now, any ideas of what you think is does?" Jaune asked her as she simply shrugged, "Sorry, but I fear I have to respond in the negative. Apart from this Add-On, I haven't seen any Alpha's near this particular area, maybe now the manager would let you into the mines to further explore it in case of any new grim attacks."

Jaune nodded and began to walk pass Blake again before he felt a small tug on his sleeve and saw her with a concerned expression, "I do trust your battering skills but I will highly advice you to keep your guard up when entering the mines" Blake said with a small tint of worried on her voice, "Dont worry, I know I can easily handle it" Jaune said with a smile, ignoring the faint glow of green coming from the Add-On at their interaction.

Jaune quickly began to run down the path and back up the set of stairs only to be meet by the same man who he now knew was the manager of this place, "Ah!, you're back! So, have you killed the...uh...Alpha Grim down there?" He asked him, only for Jaune to move his head side to side, "No, there was nothing there, so its now clear" Jaune said with a serious tone, still letting out a small smile to calm the manager, "Oh...oh? Really? I...Bugger...crap...I...Well, then...uh, Thanks for checking anyway...I will let you into the mines now then. Even if the regulation says to only allow visitors into the mines in VERY special cases...uh...as stated in paragraph five."

Before the manager could keep ranting, Jaune stopped him and said, "Before you keep going, do you want me to get to the mines to eliminate any sort of grim in there?" Jaune asked as the man suddenly stands straight and nodded multiple times, "Yes!...The main mines are over there, to the right, you should be able to get in without a problem...uh...i am sure the workers wont bother you" The manager said as he pointed towards the mine's entrance where a couple of workers were standing by.

Ignoring the workers that were standing by the entrance, he went down a path of some lime-green steps which slowly turned purple with each step down.

"Is he...is he here to eliminate the grim?"

"What if he is an inspector..."

"He is here to help us...uh... yeah!"

"A real hunter!, finally some help"

He kept hearing the workers chat between each other before one of them stood in front of him and asked, "uh...Sir! I am here to ask you about some missing workers...and I wanted to ask if...you can find them...please?" The worker asked him with his hands making it seemed as if he was begging him, "I will, but eliminating this impure spirits is my main mission. But I will do what I can" Jaune said with a nod as he walked passed him to a set of metal doors and now into the actual mines

"Show yourselves! Creatures of grim! I'm the voice of forgiveness that will eliminate your calamitous beings!" Jaune yelled as he pulled out his bat from his holster and looked around only to be quickly surrounded by 8 wolf like creatures with red eyes and teeth who were growling and barking at him in an aggressive manner, "..." He looked around again and the Add-On was still on his back glowing the same bronze and red color, "Prepare yourselves to suffer my judment" Jaune said as he readied himself in a combat position as a few grim jumped for the attack

**-A/N Cue 'Pepper Stake – OFF' for the battle music-**

Jaune jumped out of the way as he saw his Add-On went in for the attack and hit the two grim in the neck before bouncing back next to him, no he was facing 8 grims which two of them were wounded **BATTLE TIME BATTER** a voice yelled in his head as he just grunted and ready himself for the offensive, as the Add-On's glow intensified enough to blind not only Jaune but the grim only to later show a female figure with red vibrant hair, bonce armor, and was almost as tall as Jaune while holding a spear and a shield with her.

"Huh?" He questioned before removing his questions out of his head and back to the battle. Jaune and his now human and female Add-On jumped for an attack successfully killing one of the grim together but left themselves open for the other's attack which only causes minor scratches as Jaune and his Add-On moved back.

Before they allowed any more grim to move for an attack, Jaune quickly ducked under it and with a clean his smashed the Grim's ribs making a loud cracking noise, quickly making a spin while the grim lowered itself from the critical hit, leaving hit head open for an attack that Jaune quickly did as he hit the back of his head making another loud cracking noise with a faint squish one successfully killing.

His Add-on, blocked the incoming attack from one of the grim with her shield as she parried the attack leaving the grim open of a quick and effecting stab in the chest that went right through its whole body successfully killing it before jumping back next to Jaune readying themselves for another attack

The 5 remaing grim quickly attacked them focusing more on Jaune then the Add-On only for most of their attacks to be blocked or dodge by him leaving the Add-On enough time for her to move in for the kill as she swing her spear upwards successfully decapitating one of the grim and quickly Back-Slashed another one cutting it in half as she moved back to the now remaining. But as the Add-On got their attention, Jaune ran in swing his bat towards one's head hard enough for the jaw being completely removed while the head did a complete 180 making another successful kill.

Now with the only two reaming that each one lunge at one of them, the Add-On quickly ducked under the attack as she quickly jabbed her spear upwards, stabbing the grim on its chest making it another quick kill. Unlike Jaune who only readied himself for the lunge only to move out of the way last second and swing his bat towards the grim's head almost completely crushing it as it left a few chucks of its head on the ground and near by walls.

"Adversaries purified" Jaune said as he notice the Add-On walking towards him as the bodies of the grim slowly started to disintegrate into small bits of smoke which flew of out the mine, "Hi!" The Add-On said, "The Batter right?" He was quite taking aback that the fact that the his Add-on was talking to him, but responded nonetheless. "Yes, but if you are going to be my partner during my journey, you can call me Jaune, now, whats your name?" Jaune asked her which she only rubbed her chin trying to remember for a short while before responding, "Oh!, my name is Phyrra, I am an Alpha Add-On, but we are pretty much human other then the fact that we can turn into those glowing circles" She explained.

"Is there a reason why you were in that form when Blake was there?" He asked, Phyrra now slightly annoyed at the name but went back to the small smile she had, "That's her name huh? Regardless, us add-ons tend to follow people who dont have a companion, people we can trust that would lead us through any circumstance. And Blake appeared to already have a companion, which is why I picked you over her" She said as she walked around and stretched, "Are there other people with add-ons? If so, how many can I have with me?" Jaune asked, before Phyrra turned back to him.

"Any being should only have a maximum on three add-ons with it, plus is hard to even GET and add-on to follow you, so far, I only sensed Blake with companions, probably other add-ons" Phyrra kept explaining, "Alright Phyrra, lets clean up this mines and see if we can find other Add-On's who are willing to help us" Jaune assured before Phyrra finished, "AND to rescue any survivors we might find", "Yeah that too"

**-A/N I am leaving this chapter of the mines until here, later on we are going to encounter the Alpha grim, cross across more familiar faces and getting more familiar with the citizens of Damien. Until next time, and dont forget to leave a review, which would then have the power to change the progression of the story.**

**-See ya next chapter -DZ**


End file.
